mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Liebesgeschichten
Liebesgeschichten ist die achte Episode der siebten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhunderteinundfünfzigste der Serie. Als der Schönheitsfleckenklub herausfinden dass Big McIntosh verliebt ist, versprechen sie ihm zu helfen Sugar Belle's Herz zu erobern bevor Feather Bangs es tut. Inhalt Big McIntoshs Geheimnis Auf Sweet Apple Acres kommen Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle mit einer Kostümkiste die sie bei Rarity, die gerade ausräumt, abgegriffen haben zu Apple Bloom. Da macht ein Apfel sie darauf aufmerksam das Big Macintosh gerade einen neue Lieferung in Starlights altes Städtchen vorbereitet. Wobei Apple Bloom auffällt das er ziemlich oft diesen weiten Weg macht. Alleine letzte Woche Fünf mal. Plötzlich verhält Mac sich etwas eigenartige was dem Klub nur drei Schlüsse zulässt. Auf Mission Da Mac sein Geheimnis bestimmt nicht freiwillig erzählt und sie zu gerne Verdeckt ermitteln würden. Tarnt sich das Trio mit Verkleidungen aus der Kiste und versteckt sich auf dem Wagen. Als Mac sich auf den Weg macht. Big Mac und Sugar Belle Am Zielort angekommen ist Mac so in die Lieferung vertieft das er die drei gar nicht wahrnimmt. Das Trio beobachtet wie sich Mac mit einen Pony unterhält das Apple Bloom als Sugar Belle erkennt. Belle ist begeistert von den Äpfel und was man alles daraus machen kann. Leider bietet ihre aktuelle Auslage nicht viel Platz und so muss sie ihre Produktpalette einschränken. Jetzt kommt Apple Bloom der verdacht das Mac in Sugar Belle verliebt ist. Der Konkurrent Als Mac aus der Bäckerei kommt spricht ihn das Trio darauf an und er gibt zu sich verliebt zu haben. Apple Bloom ist ganz aus dem Häuschen das sich ihr Bruder zum ersten mal richtig verliebt hat. Die Geschichte mit Cheerilee zählt nicht weil es unter Einfluss eines Liebestrankes war (Siehe: Herz- und Huf-Tag) Leider ist Mac zu schüchtern um es Sugar Belle zu gestehen. Mit guten zureden des Trios fasst er sich doch ein Herz, pflückt ein Blümchen und klopft an. Doch als er etwas sagen will wird Mac von einem Pony Namens Feather Bangs weggestoßen der auch Sugar Belle den Hof macht und einen ganzen Blumenstrauß dabei hat. Genau nach Märchenbuch Geknickt will Mac schon das Feld räumen, was das Trio nicht zulässt. Sie Überzeugen Mac den Kampf aufzunehmen und er nimmt ihre Hilfe an. So lange sie nicht wieder einen Liebestrank brauen. Mit Sweeties Märchenbuch als Anleitung wird ein neuer Plan entworfen. Jungfrau in Nöten Scootaloo soll verkleidet, Sugar Belle die Tasche rauben und dann von Mac aufgehalten werden. Doch bekommt Feather Bangs die Tasche vor Mac zu fassen und steht nun gut da. Der Märchenprinz Für den nächsten Anlauf wird Mac als Märchen Prinz ausstaffiert und er soll die Schlafende Sugar Belle wach küssen. Die soll sich dann unsterblich mit ihm verlieben. Im Märchen hat es ja auch funktioniert. Doch als Mac gerade dabei ist wacht Sugar Belle auf und kriegt einen Schreikrampf. Da erscheint Feather Bangs und lädt Belle zu einer Kutschfahrt ein. Doch sind sie noch nicht am Ende. Nächster Plan Mac Soll Sugar Belle mit einem Ständchen von sich überzeugen. Der Song Kampf Sugar Belle grübelt Gerade über ihre zu kleine Auslage als Mac in bester Country and Western Art zu singen los legt. Doch da taucht Feather Bangs auf. Der die Selbe Idee hatte und ein Show wie in einem Modernen Musikvideo abzieht. Es entbrennt ein erbittertes Musik Duell bei dem der ein versucht den Anderen abzudrängen. Die Enden der Lieder. Sugar Belles Bäckerei ist ein Schlachtfeld und die Auslage zertrümmert. Stinke sauer schmeißt sie beide raus. Ein echtes Pony Der Schönheitsfleckenklub findet Mac geknickt mit dem Märchenbuch unter einem Baum und entschuldigt sich für den Fehlschlag. Sweetie Belle kann nicht verstehen warum es damit nicht geklappt hat. Aber Mac weiß es. Sugar Belle ist eben keine Märchenprinzessin sondern ein echtes Pony, nett und fleißig. Da begreift es Apple Bloom, sie hätten sich überlegen müssen was Sugar Belle viel bedeutet. Mac weiß schon genau was diese etwas ist und er braucht die Hilfe des Trios dafür. Kleine Aufmerksamkeit Als Belle von ein paar Besorgungen zurück kommt stellt sich ihr die verkleidete Scootaloo in den Weg und versucht sie so lange wie möglich aufzuhalten während die anderen an einer kleine Überraschung basteln. Als Belle dann doch in ihre Bäckerei kommt ist sie gar nicht begeistert Mac zu sehen, bis er ihr die neue Auslage mit richtig viel Platz zeigt die er ihr gebaut hat. Jetzt kann Sugar Belle so viel backen wie sie will. Sie vergibt Mac und ja, sie mag ihn auch. Lektion gelernt Da macht sich das Trio bemerkbar das Belle wieder erkennt. Jetzt stellen sich die drei ihr Vor und entschuldigen sich für die Unannehmlichkeiten die Belle ihretwegen durchgemacht hat, Mac wäre nicht von alleine auf diese Ideen gekommen. Aber sie haben gelernt das es bei Romantik nicht darum geht ein anderes Pony zu beeindrucken sondern etwas besonderes zu tun, für das Pony das man gern hat. Was die Turteltauben schon wissen. Hilfe für Feather Als das Trio die zwei alleine lassen will stoßen aus auf Feather Bangs der es wieder mit einer Musiknummer versucht, aber diesmal nur ganz kleine Brötchen backt. Die drei zeigen ihm das Belle sich schon entschieden hat. Aber er hat ja noch drei Verehrerinnen. Jedoch nicht den leisesten Schimmer was er sagen soll. Eine große Show abziehen kann er aber wirklich mit einem Pony reden macht ihm so viel Bammel wie alleine sein. Also bittet Feather das Trio um Rat. Da er ja nur Unterstützung braucht um Gespräche anzufangen und Mac eh nicht so schnell Heim will sagt das Trio zu. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 02:35: Die Pose des Schönheitsfleckenklubs ähnelt dem Logo der TV-Serie Drei Engel für Charlie von 1976. *Z. 07:28: Feather Bangs Verehrerinnen erinnert an die Bimbettes aus Die Schöne und das Biest von 1991 *Zwei Bilder in Sweetie Belles Märchenbuch spielen auf zwei echte Märchen an. ::*Z. 08:10: Saint Georg und der Drache ::*Z. 09:54: Dornröschen *Z. 14:29: Die Szene in der Feather Bangs sich mit Käse überschüttet ist eine Parodie auf eine Szene des Films Flashdance von 1983. Im Film wird aber Wasser verwendet. *Z. 17:40: Scootaloos Text „Der Cupcake ist gelandet“ spiegelt dem Funkspruch „Der Adler ist gelandet“ von Neil Armstrong als er am 21 Juli 1969 auf dem Mond aufgesetzt hat. Trivia *''Liebesgeschichten'' ist die zweite Folge in der keine der Mane 6 auftritt, vom Intro mal abgesehen. *Der Handlungsrahmen dieser Folge gleicht dem des Comics Zügellos. Navboxen en:Hard to Say Anything Kategorie:Siebte Staffel Kategorie:Keine Mane 6